


Switcheroo

by Kira OHara (KiraOHara)



Series: Drunk!Fic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, FireWhiskeyFic Round 1, M/M, alludes to future Harry/Scorpius/Albus, because I was drunk, is supposed to allude to Harry/Draco, terrible title is terrible, was supposed to be part of a larger story that hasn't happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraOHara/pseuds/Kira%20OHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drunk!fic) Harry and Draco won't admit they want each other, as the ohetr is a berk. Al ansdv Scorpois know, though, and have a plan. [Sober: Harry hears the noises of a struggle in Al's room, but isn't at all prepared for what he finds... (Start to a much, much longer fic.)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Switcheroo  
>  **Author:** Kira O'Hara  
>  **I am of legal drinking age in my region:** Yes!  
>  **Pairing(s)/Characters:** AS/S, ~~H/S/AS, D/AS/S, H/D~~ pre-H/S/AS, sorta UST-H/D if you squint.  
>  **Challenge:** ...I'm drunk? OH! Um...Dog Days of Summer? Was that it? Or would it be Round 1... THIS ONE IS CONFUSING.  
>  **Summary:** Harry and Draco won't admit they want each other, as the ohetr is a berk. Al ansdv Scorpois know, though, and have a plan.  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** ~~NC-17~~ R?  
>  **Word count:** 298  
>  **Author's Notes:** AUGH, I fell asleep, so I didn't get to the actual doggy-style. ;__; Or, really, the sexy parts. (I should maybe finish this at some point...)
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: THIS IS DRUNK!FIC AND HAS TYPOS AND IS THE FARTHEST THING FROM BETA'D. READ IT LIKE IT IS FOR THE LULZ, BECAUSE I'M NOT FIXING IT UNLESS I FINALLY WRITE THE LONG!FIC. THANK YOU. 8D**

Harry stopped as he heard the noises of what seemed like a struggle. Years of Auror training had him crouching and muffilng his seteps as he approached his son's door. James had moved out last year and Lily was off visiting her mum, so Harry knew that no one else other than Albus should be in the house. And unless Albus was having a nightmare he shouldn't be struggling with anyone that Harry ddint' know was there.

Creeping up quietly to teh door, he slowly turned the knowb nad opened it on well-oiled hinges. His stealth was abanadononed as his jaw dropped to the floor and the door kept swinging open at the sight that met him. It took him a few seconds to recognize the other party in this ruckus, but even before that his brain had short-circuited.

Scorpius Malfoy looked astonishingly like his father. Harry had met him before, as he knew that the boy and Albus were _friends_ , but now...

Albus cried out again as Scorpius changed his angle and thrust into him harder. They were obviously trying to muffle themselves, but doing a poor job of it. The bed kept makign an ominous creaking noise as they wirthed together upon it, and Harry realized taht this is what he had heard in the hall.

The sound of the door gently knocking against the wall startled all three parties into awareness. Harry flushed bright red as Al and Scorpius's wide eyes trained on him, outlined in the doorway.

All was quiet for a few moments, then Albus nudged Scorpius and the two shared a conversation of expressions, excluding but not ignoring the man frozin in the dorway. Harry feared when they truned mathicng evil grinsg on him.

"Mr. Potter - why don't you joing us?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in my "In Progress" folder, since part of me still wants to write the larger fic it was supposed to be the beginning to. I only started it drunk because I had no other ideas at the time, and why not? XD Anywho, the original fic was supposed to be H/D and AS/S endgame, but with some H/S/AS and D/AS/S in-between because the boys were trying to get Draco and Harry to get their heads out of their arses. ...Okay, and it sounded better at the time, but still. Who knows if I'll ever get to writing it...there's so many unfinished stories in that folder... XD


End file.
